Granny Smith
' '' Granny Smith'er en eldre jordponni. Hun er bestemoren til Applejack, Apple Bloom og Big Macintosh, og en tilbakevendende figur i serien. Hennes søtmerke er en eplepai, som følger samme tema som resten av Eple familiens søtmerker.__TOC__ Visning i serien Granny Smith, som er oppkalt etter eplesorten med samme navn, er med for første gang i Vennskap er ren magi, del 1 som siste medlem av Apple-familien, som Applejack introduserer til Twilight Sparkle. Hun våkner opp og reiser seg fra gyngestolen, mumler noen ord som høres ut som "hva?" og "det er servert", og så halter hun over til resten av ponniene. Hun mumler "det er servert" igjen i The Show Stopper når hun passerer Scootaloo. Hun klarer å snakke tydelig i Griffon Brush Off, da hun tror Gildas hale er en klapperslange, og i den andre sesongens episode Luna Eclipsed og utover. thumb|275pxGranny Smiths dårlige hofte blir nevnt av Applejack i Billetthistorien, som en av grunnene til at Applejack ønsker å delta på Grand Gallopping Gala med en eplebod. Applejack fantaserer om at hun vil tjene nok til seg selv og sin familie til å erstatte det gamle taket og plogen, samt Granny Smiths hofte. Til tross for den dårlige hoften, roper hun hun hurra for Applejack sammen med Big Macintosh og Apple Bloom i Fall Weather Friends når hun konkurrerer mot Rainbow Dash. I Swarm of the Century var hun hardfør nok til å hjelpe Applejack og Big Macintosh i forsøket på å beskytte gården mot parasprites. Hun er ukarakteristisk kvikk i The Return of Harmony del 2, der hun danser rundt med stokk på Sweet Apple Acres, men dette kan skyldes Discords magi. Fargen hennes er grånet, akkurat som alle andre berørte ponnier. Beinet hennes knirker ofte hørbart når hun går. I Luna Eclipsed tar hun tre unge hopper ut for "trick or treat". Hun klager til Twilight om at hun skulle vært i seng for fem timer siden. I Sisterhooves Sosial samler hun ponniene til starten av løpet. I The Cutie Pox sier hun at Apple Blooms sprell minner henne om hennes yngre dager. I The Mysterious Mare Do Well ble hun dyttet over gaten av Rainbow Dash, til tross for at hun ikke trengte hjelp. Familie Vurdering Day thumb|200px|Granny Smith som en hoppeføll.Granny Smith er fremtredende plasser i familie Vurdering Dag. Hun er det eneste medlemmet i Apples Bloom familie som er tilgjengelig for å presentere på henne klassen '"Family Vurdering Day". Selv om Diamant Tiara overbeviser Apple Bloom at Granny Smith er veldig pinlig, Granny Smith overraskelser alle i klassen når hun avslører at som ung hoppe var hun ansvarlig for grunnleggelsen og vekst av Ponyville. Under sin presentasjon for klassen, forklarer Granny Smith hvordan hun oppdaget den magiske zappe eple s når hun våget seg inn i Everfree Forest for ekstra mat for nybyggerne. Disse eplene er så deilig at ponniene samlet fra hele Equestria bare for å få en smak. Dette er også første gang Granny Smith vises som en hoppeføll. Som en hoppeføll lignet hun barnebarnet Applejack, med hennes manke og hale gjort opp i en ekstremt intrikat flette. Hennes design er svært lik den concept art av Applejack av Lauren Faust. Selv om Granny Smith hevder å ha grunnlagt Ponyville, i Vinter Wrap Up, Sparkle Twilight hevdet at Ponyville hadde blitt snørydding uten magi for hundrevis av år. Dette betyr at Granny Smith ville være flere hundre år gammel minst. Ytterligere Opptredener Granny Smith har i The Last Roundup, feirer Applejack avgang for Canterlot Rodeo og hennes eventuelle retur til Ponyville. I The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, hun og resten av familien konkurrere mot Flim Flam Brothers. I Ponyville Konfidensiell, forsøker Apple Bloom å få historien om Ponyville sin begynnelse fra Granny Smith for sin skoleavis, men Granny Smith insisterer på å se på pinlige føll bilder av Apple Bloom første Leker thumb|200px|Granny Smith Miniature Figur.Som en del av Miniature Collection avslørt mai 2012, vil Granny Smith være en del av Apple Family Pack, bundlet med Applejack og Big Macintosh. Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Gallery : Granny Smith bildegalleri Sv: Granny Smith Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 17:24 (UTC) Kategori:Jord ponnier Kategori:Hunner